


And we talked about everything but love

by Lowshii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Canonical Character Death, Ferdinand leaves the Black Eagles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers for BL/GD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowshii/pseuds/Lowshii
Summary: “I hope it’s not too bad. Here,” said Ferdinand, offering his handkerchief. It was pure white satin, with his name and crest meticulously embroidered in gold letters. Hubert accepted it with a mischievous smile.“A white handkerchief on a battlefield. How surprising of you.”“It’s a challenge in itself to manage to keep it white” Ferdinand answered with a smile, while Hubert wiped off the blood from his temple.“Yet I’m afraid I’ve tainted your name” said Hubert in a smirk, glancing at the stained handkerchief. Ferdinand laughed.“What are you talking about? A handkerchief with Hubert von Vestra’s blood is a trophy. I’m honoured!”“Then I must keep it until all evidence is gone.”





	1. We talked when we were left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I _had_ to write something about this ship I love with all my heart. I am not a native english speaker and this was not beta-ed, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes and that you'll enjoy this fic!

“Everybody left.”  
  
Ferdinand’s words echoed and he fell silent. Seated at his desk, reading reports for Edelgard, Hubert didn’t even bat an eye. Behind him, Ferdinand was at the window, staring at Dorothea and Petra talking to Byleth in the garden.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he remembered that Dorothea was the first to leave. One day she announced bluntly that she really was interested in Byleth, and then she just left. Her departure hit Ferdinand in the face. He did not see it coming, and yet he thought they were close friends. They still talked to each other, of course, around a cup of tea – but it wasn’t the same. Linhardt soon followed her lead. He said that he knew everything Hanneman had to offer, and was far more curious about Byleth’s crest. Caspar immediately joined Byleth’s class too, without even thinking about it. It was more difficult for Petra to leave, because of her status – she was afraid to cause a diplomatic incident with the Empire. Yet, somehow, Dorothea convinced her that it was “no biggie”; it was just a class; it meant nothing, really! Ferdinand noticed that Edelgard had been affected by the announcement – but she didn’t let it show. And so, Petra left.  
  
Ah, and Bernadetta left too, but nobody knows when she did. One day she stopped showing up to class, and Ferdinand didn’t even notice it.  
  
“I could not care less.” Hubert’s sudden words startled Ferdinand, who turned to look at him. “Their traitorous nature is a secret for no one,” he snickered. “They will just regret ending on the wrong side of history.”  
  
Ferdinand was bewildered. “…What?! It is just a class, Hubert! It is a very serious affront to call somebody a _traitor_!” A long sigh was heard as Hubert returned to his reports, but Ferdinand continued ardently. “Nobles never abandon their territories, their people! They are a part of the Adrestian Empire! They are just… not concerned about the Black Eagles as a class.” Hubert remained silent, flipping through the pages. “But they have their reasons! Byleth’s class seems very interesting. Their teachings- their combat experience- their crest- their brute strength- everything about them is intriguing. I am positively sure they can bring a lot to the nobles of the Empire-”  
  
“Yet they deemed us not worthy of their time.”  
  
Hubert’s icy glare instantly silenced Ferdinand’s blabbering. He knew where to hit, and hard. But he was also far too busy to be delighted over Ferdinand’s overinflated ego bleeding.  
  
Once more, silence fell into the room as Hubert went back to his workload. He heard Ferdinand’s trembling footsteps go back to the window, and he waited for the outburst- but nothing came.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Hubert sighed and put down his papers. “Ferdinand.” His hair was merging with the tangerine sky of the sunset. “It is too dark to see anything. We shall have tea now, if you are still insisting.”  
  
“It is far too late for tea now.” answered Ferdinand, before leaving the office.


	2. We talked when there was nothing else to say.

Occupied with Edelgard’s machinations, Hubert was more and more absent from the monastery. Of course, it wasn’t noticeable for anyone – anyone but Edelgard and Ferdinand. Dorothea saw that Ferdinand was uneasy and concerned with something, but she thought the issue was his never-ending competition with Edelgard. _You know Ferdie, maybe you should leave the Black Eagles too. _Ferdinand felt the poison sinking into his veins. _You being in the same class as her is pernicious and destructive. You just think about being better than her all day. _He already took his decision, a long time ago. _Did you consider joining our class? _

“I’m leaving the Black Eagles for Byleth’s class.”

Hubert did not expect Ferdinand to stop him in a corridor. His bittersweet eyes pierced through his without blinking. His stance exulted confidence, and Hubert knew there was nothing he could say, nor do.

“I guess I’ll see you again on the battlefield,” continued Ferdinand. “I already told Edelgard. She said, I quote, “I hope Byleth teaches you how _not_ to be a nuisance.” So, don’t bother to say anything more. Goodbye, Hubert.”

There was an imperceptible hesitation in his step as he walked away; his gaze lingered; their eyes were struggling to part; and then he left.

Hubert wasn’t short on lapidary witticisms and razor-sharp comebacks. He could have said a thousand things, or a few corrosive words. He wanted to rebuke him; to disapprove his decision; to convince him to stay.

“Why are you so bad at speaking your heart, lady Edelgard?” Hubert muttered.

But Ferdinand was already long gone.


	3. We talked when we weren’t on the same side.

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion came faster than expected. Ferdinand wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Edelgard and Hubert. Did he improve noticeably? Will they make him regret his decision? It had been several weeks, but the wound had not healed yet. “It is just a class,” repeated Ferdinand. “It is just a mock battle.”

After he helped a soldier get back on their feet, Ferdinand studied the battlefield. They had pierced the Black Eagles’ line, and last time he saw Byleth, they were going for the front lines. _Attack the other front. _He was still perplexed. Ferdinand knew Edelgard’s weaknesses by now- he could have been a valuable asset. He did not want to disobey direct orders, but as his horse was trotting away from where he was supposed to go, he tried to have a better view of the Black Eagles’ students. His heart skipped a beat when he caught a glimpse of dark hair. Byleth struck him twice, and he fell.

And soon it was over.

“I hope it’s not too bad. Here,” said Ferdinand, offering his handkerchief. It was pure white satin, with his name and crest meticulously embroidered in gold letters. Hubert accepted it with a mischievous smile.

“A white handkerchief on a battlefield. How surprising of you.”

“It’s a challenge in itself to manage to keep it white” Ferdinand answered with a smile, while Hubert wiped off the blood from his temple.

“Yet I’m afraid I’ve tainted your name” said Hubert in a smirk, glancing at the stained handkerchief. Ferdinand laughed.

“What are you talking about? A handkerchief with Hubert von Vestra’s blood is a trophy. I’m honoured!”

“Then I must keep it until all evidence is gone.”

Hubert put the handkerchief in his pocket. Ferdinand was overjoyed- he thought Hubert and Edelgard would be bitter, and outraged, and resentful, and- and he was glad it wasn’t the case.

“So? You are not going to gloat over your victory?”

Ferdinand looked away. “I did nothing of value. I did not even fight Edelgard-”

Edelgard called Hubert across the battlefield. “It is for the better” said Hubert with a last indecipherable glance, before joining her.

He could have been offended- did he meant he could have not defeated her anyway?

Yet the pleasant feeling in his heart did not falter.


	4. We talked when we should have said something else.

Ferdinand stared at his cup of chamomile tea. It had been a few months since the battle of the Eagle and Lion, and hardships came one after another. He tried to keep smiling through it all, to be at Byleth’s side when they needed it, yet he grew uncomfortable. This month was… eerie. In a few days Byleth was to visit the Holy Tomb, and Ferdinand still did not know what to think about their transformation. Lately Edelgard was distant, and did not respond to any of his provocations. It seemed like she was avoiding him altogether, and he did not understand why. Why now? Did he do something wrong without noticing? Very plausible, thought Ferdinand in a sigh. He could not even enjoy his tea, despite being comfortably sat in his room, listening to the silence of the night falling upon Garreg Mach.

“Ferdinand.”

His cup shattered on the ground.

“Hubert!” he screamed, knocking over his chair. “How- Did you- One does not simply _teleport_ into one’s room!”

“Do not do anything foolish this month.”

Ferdinand gazed wide-eyed at him, completely baffled. “What on earth are you talking about-”

“Make the good decision, when the moment come. Choose wisely. Remember your values about nobility” said Hubert in a haste.

Ferdinand should have guessed he intended to teleport again, because he jumped at him and firmly grabbed his arm. “Oh no, you are not going _anywhere_! You cannot just- just show up in my bedroom in the middle of the night, utter nonsensical words and disappear!”

It was Hubert’s turn to gaze wide-eyed at Ferdinand. It was exactly his plan, in fact. And he had no other.

“What are you and Edelgard scheming? You keep disappearing, and I have not received this week’s report from my father. As the Prime Minister’s son, you _need_ to tell me everything-”

“I need to be assured that everything falls into place” growled Hubert. “And you- you- you keep thwarting everything. You were not supposed to leave. I was not supposed to be there tonight. And here I am, muttering useless words to tell you something I cannot say.”

Ferdinand loosened his grip, looking at Hubert’s face, trying to decipher his frown. Hubert stared at the pieces of the broken teacup.

“All that is left for me is to hope your allegiance still lies with the Empire, with lady Edelgard,” He looked up and pierced Ferdinand’s eyes with a burning gaze. “With me.”

And he teleported.


	5. We talked when we faced each other.

After the Holy Tomb debacle, war was officially declared. When Ferdinand learned that his father was under house arrest, he froze. He had lost everything- his territory, his title, his family. Garreg Mach was under attack, and Byleth’s class had now to face the Imperial Army. _Are you sure you want to do this, Ferdie? _He did not know.

What did he want? Where did his allegiance lie? He did not want to fight for either side. He did not understand Edelgard’s motives. He had to stop her madness, he had to prevent any further bloodshed. If he wasn’t there to be her adviser, contesting her every move- he had to oppose her in another way. But when he gathered every hint Hubert left for him all these months, he only grew increasingly confused. If he wanted to stop Edelgard, he had to face her shadow first. And his determination wavered.

Yet, on the final day, he mounted his horse. Put on his armour carefully. Took his silver lance.

It was time to sever the bond.

The battle was raging when Ferdinand reached Hubert’s position on the left flank. Byleth tried to convince him not to engage in combat his former allies, but then they remembered Ferdinand’s words, when they were overwhelmed with revenge and sorrow. _I will not hinder your desire to follow what your heart dictates, but do not do anything you could regret when the sea of melancholy finally wash ashore your strained mind. _Byleth stared at Ferdinand’s heartbroken eyes, and nodded.

“So, you are a traitor, like everyone else.” Hubert sneered. “I expected more of you.”

“Call me a traitor if you want,” said Ferdinand in a dispirited voice. “For me it is not treachery to fight for what is best for the Empire. You wage a senseless war. If you want a better future for Fódlan, you should never begin to kill your people, your allies- your friends.”

“Then we shall end this now. You will not suffer for what is yet to come.” Hubert’s eyes were inscrutable.

Ferdinand lowered his lance as his eyes filled with unshed tears. His resolve to fight crumbled with each passing minute. “…Are you that eager to kill me?” he muttered.

Hubert felt breathless for a second. He thought that Ferdinand’s anger would feed his own. That it would give him the will to fight back. He did not expect to face such anguish and desolation. Emotions he had suppressed stirred in his heart. 

“…Leave,” murmured Hubert, his eyes closed. “Please leave.”

“Hubert-” began Ferdinand. And their eyes met.

The battle around them went silent. In their innermost being, they felt the tear of an ineluctable adieu. Everything had been said- they could have not said anything more. What was left to say, their lips had not found the words yet.

And the sound of swords clashing came rushing back at them. Ferdinand turned his horse around and galloped as far as he could.

At the same moment, Byleth was striking Edelgard, twice.


	6. We talked five years later.

After Byleth’s disappearance, everybody went their own way and tried to find something to live for. During five years Ferdinand led a precarious life, leading a continuous guerrilla warfare against the Imperial army on Aegir’s land. When Byleth reappeared, he had lost most of his men and the will to keep going. Seeing that all of his allies remembered the promise they made five years ago overjoyed him. The boundless feeling of loneliness that overwhelmed him for years started to alleviate.

_I am so happy to see you again, Ferdie. _For the first time, he led himself go. They cried together, embracing. The sweetness of nostalgia submerged him. His friends, Garreg Mach, Byleth- he was hopeful that one day, maybe, everything could be alright again.

He installed his meagre belongings in his old dormitory room. On his desk, he put the plain tea set that Dorothea had bought in the nearby city. When he went to put his clothes in the cupboard, he saw two vibrant green eyes staring at him. 

“Ah. I did not know this room was already occupied. My mistake,” he said, smiling gently. The black cat evaluated the risks of coming out of the cupboard, and when he saw that Ferdinand turned to unwrap the rest of his things, he graciously jumped on his bed, still watching him for afar. As Ferdinand approached his hand carefully, the cat did not divert his piercing gaze. He sniffed him with curiosity and accepted some petting. The soft black fur under his fingers immediately soothed Ferdinand’s heart.

“…Dorothea, I think I have a roommate.”

The sun was setting over Garreg Mach. A few months had passed and Byleth’s army had grown in number. As the possibility of overthrowing the Empire became more plausible, apprehension rose in Ferdinand’s heart. One day, he will have to face them again. For five years, he tried to prepare for this eventuality. He had been hardened by all these years of war, without a doubt- but there was still something in him that would not die.

A loud mewing broke him out of his reverie. The cat was scratching his door, asking to get out of the room. “Yes, my liege, your servant is coming,” Ferdinand smiled. He opened the door and the cat took a few steps, turned back at him, and meowed louder. “What? I _did_ serve you dinner an hour ago.” The cat fiercely meowed again, waiting for Ferdinand to follow. He sighed. “Alright my liege, I shall follow you. But I warn you, I am not fishing in the middle of the night _again_.”

The monastery was quite deserted at this hour. Some were still in the dining hall; the others were already in their quarters. The cat seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go and curiously it wasn’t the pond. After a few minutes of walking around the monastery they reached a remote spot, and the cat sat.

“…And _why exactly _did you take me to the cemetery at this hour?” asked Ferdinand, while the cat ignored him, licking his paw.

“At this hour, it is guaranteed to encounter no one here.”

Ferdinand jolted. Before his brain had found the face of the voice it had not heard for years, his heart recognized it immediately. “You do really hate letters, it seems…” said Ferdinand in a painful voice. “…Hubert.” Seeing his face hurt- or was it the expression of profound tiredness? Was it the dark rings that circled his eyes?

“Words are said and gone. Letters remain.” Hubert diverted his eyes from the grimace on Ferdinand’s face. “I know it pains you to see me again, in the middle of this war you never wanted. I will be brief.”

He handed Ferdinand a handkerchief. _His_. “I know Byleth intends to march on Enbarr soon enough. So, I need to give this back to you. It would be… compromising if somebody found it on my corpse.”

He did not say that he wanted to see him again.

Ferdinand glared, distraught, at the carefully folded piece of white tissue, which still bore faint blood stains. Before he even processed the fact that _goodness gracious_ _he kept my handkerchief all these years on his person, _Hubert continued.

“I am afraid I am not as good as you at keeping it white. You can throw it away if you want.”

Ferdinand wasn't capable of any facial expression that wasn’t complete astonishment. An amused smile slipped on Hubert’s lips, but it disappeared as he continued speaking, with a much serious voice.

“All those years, I served lady Edelgard. We walked this path together, despite everything.” He frowned. “I would like you to know, before everything is over, that often, I disagreed with her. Sometimes I disobeyed her orders for her own sake.” Hubert took a long breath. “Yet, it was not enough. I tried to convince her, but she took her decision. Maybe, if you had been there,” he murmured, “things would have been different.” Ferdinand diverted his eyes. “Now, all that is left for me is giving her my life, shall I stain the Palace’s doorstep with my blood. If you cannot recognize the Edelgard you knew at Enbarr…” His voice was unsteady. “…Please do not think ill of her.”

“You speak as if you are going to die,” whispered Ferdinand. 

Hubert smiled. “Between us two you have always been the optimist one.”

The prospect of taking back Enbarr suddenly materialized; what was an unattainable goal for Ferdinand was now within reach. For years he refused to consider the possibility of Edelgard or Hubert dying- they were the invincible conquerors of Fódlan. Now Hubert was just before his eyes, exhausted, and he had just to extend his hand to caress his sunken cheeks. Ferdinand felt submerged by anguish.

“I should go,” said Hubert hastily. Each passing minute rooted him further in Ferdinand’s eyes. “I have never been good with farewells. I… hope we never see each other again on a battlefield.”

“…Goodbye, Hubert.” Ferdinand clutched the handkerchief. “May our deaths be swift and painless.”


	7. We talked when it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thanks for the kudos <3 I promise I'll try to post the ending as soon as possible !

When Byleth announced the march on Enbarr several weeks later, Ferdinand shivered. It was too late to doubt, and too early to regret. The cat disappeared soon after. The day before the battle, Ferdinand was devoid of thoughts and feelings. He took the handkerchief off his nightstand and kissed it gently. It still smelled like coffee.

Byleth was surprised when Ferdinand asked to be on the back lines, but accepted both his request and Dorothea’s, who demanded to fight by his side. Before he mounted his horse, they embraced each other silently, mourning their innocent selves. The five years war was finally coming to an end.

Ferdinand did his best to concentrate on the enemy before him, even when he noticed that the front line was getting closer to the imperial Palace. He tried his best not to think about him as he pierced imperial soldiers one after the other. He attempted to divert his eyes from where he was supposed to be, even when he saw his army surrounding his position.

Meteors came crashing on Byleth’s army. As thunder and fire made the battlefield a living hell, Hubert quivered. _It wasn’t enough. _They were closing in on him at a rapid pace. His hands burned and ached as he threw more an more spells in a desperate attempt to slow down their advance, to kill as many as possible. And then it struck him. _This is over. _

His vision became blurry, and he kneeled. In the corner of his eye he saw Linhardt’s hand twitching. He had received the final blow, it seemed. As he collapsed, he turned his eyes to the Palace.

“I’m sorry, lady Edelgard. It seems… my resolve… wasn’t strong enough.”

When he caught sight of Byleth and the others rushing into the Palace, Ferdinand’s heart stopped. It only meant one thing.

He did not want to see him; yet he galloped as fast as he could. A few seconds later, he was dismounting, staring in disbelief at Hubert, collapsed on the ground. When he reached for him, his legs succumbed- but when he noticed a faint breath, he hurriedly took him in his arms.

“Hubert! Thanks the goddess- I- I have learn some faith magic. Please hold on-” Tears flooded his eyes as he held his hand above Hubert’s chest and tried to remember what Mercedes taught him five years ago.

“Useless-” Hubert said, grasping his hand. His grip was increasingly colder and weaker by the second. He looked into Ferdinand’s tangerine eyes, flooded with tears and framed by strands of hair and blood. Between their eyes flowed five years of restrained love, unspoken words, feelings kept buried- everything their lips couldn’t say. In his last breath, he managed to smile – a soft, sincere smile, that Ferdinand never witnessed before. “To die in your arms- is enough not to die with regrets.”

Ferdinand thought of a thousand words to say to Hubert before he closed his eyes.

But no words came to Ferdinand.

In the distance, the clashing of weapons faded. The world went silent and Hubert’s hand fell from his grip. He did not know how many minutes passed, nor hours. The sun grew colder, the shadows stretched out. Ferdinand stared at the body without seeing anything.

It took a moment for Ferdinand to notice that Dorothea was embracing him from behind, crying silently. _Oh, Ferdie… _He managed to turn his eyes to her. _It’s over… War is over…_

“Over- Dorothea-” He stumbled upon the words. They weren’t enough.

“It’s over- He’s dead. Hubert’s dead, Dorothea” The tears came back. “We killed him.”


	8. We could not talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the ending! Thank you very much for reading! <3

A sleeping spell had been necessary to retrieve Hubert’s corpse from his arms.

When Ferdinand opened his eyes, he was in his bed, at Garreg Mach. His first instinct was to smile- it was a nightmare- it wasn’t too late to save him. But when he tried to move, an intense pain ran across his entire body, nailing him down. Grunting, he looked down to his hands and noticed faint traces of blood, hastily washed away. He closed his eyes and sobbed.

When Dorothea knocked, he did not answer. She entered the room and placed a little supper near his bed. _Please Ferdie, you need to eat. _Several untouched plates were lying on the floor. _Ferdie, I don’t want to lose you too. _Ferdinand turned his tired eyes to her. “I am sorry, Dorothea-” His voice was hoarse. “I promise I will- I will get better with time-” He coughed. Dorothea wept, her face buried in his tangled hair.

But days passed, and Ferdinand did not get any better.

Byleth saw that they had no other choice than to act, and fast. One night, they solemnly asked Ferdinand to follow them. The request baffled him, of course- but it was the professor, so he complied. Byleth led him to the third floor of the monastery, near Rhea’s old quarters, a place where no one was allowed to go. Behind a hidden door, Ferdinand discovered a strange laboratory full of books, vials, coloured liquids- and Linhardt was there, seated at his desk. Byleth looked at Ferdinand with a grave expression. _Everything we are going to tell you now is for your ears only. _

_Hubert is not dead. _

No reaction came from Ferdinand. These words simply made no sense. Linhardt tried to suppress a yawn and began to give further explanations. They had secretly tested a new spell- one that stopped the heart of someone. The person would be declared clinically dead for 24 hours, and then their heart would resume beating. Since it was a newly created spell, never tested before, it was hazardous, but they needed Hubert alive. “Of course we need Hubert alive-” thought Ferdinand. But Byleth had something else in mind- they needed Hubert’s knowledge of Those Who Slither in The Dark. They suspected that the man knew far more than they could possibly discover, and when they read the note Hubert had left for them, they knew they had made the right choice. It was a difficult decision to make since most of their soldiers, if not all of them, wanted Hubert dead. They had to make compromises- keeping Hubert alive, while hiding his existence.

“Where is he?” interrupted Ferdinand, eager. Linhardt pointed at a wooden door behind him and Ferdinand rushed towards it, barely listening when Linhardt added that he was still unconscious.

His shaking hand carefully cracked the door open. The room was submerged in darkness. As he opened it further to enter the room, a ray of light grazed Hubert’s face. Ferdinand forgot how to breathe as he hurriedly lighted a candle and closed the door behind him, his eyes rooted on Hubert, scrutinizing every inch of his face. He approached silently, as if he was afraid to wake him up. He sat on the edge of the bed and left the burning candle on the nightstand, illuminating their faces in a warm, gentle glow. Ferdinand raised a trembling hand, paused, and put in carefully on Hubert’s chin. Since he could not trust his eyes, he was relieved to feel the slow pulse under his fingers. He smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb. His fingers wandered across the side of his face, losing themselves in his hair. He heard every inch of his skin murmur _he’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive. _His heart overflowed with joy.

“Hubert, I am here.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “For how long to you intend to sleep? I promise I will prepare you some of your favourite coffee when you wake up.”

Multiple emotions overwhelmed him, and he felt faint. He laid his head on Hubert’s chest, and as the tides of his respiration soothed him, he fell asleep, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

The following days, Ferdinand’s mood improved greatly, and his friends were too happy to ask questions. Some wondered why he had such dark rings under his eyes though- he had always cherished his beauty sleep, after all.


	9. We talked when a new dawn rose.

It was far past midnight when Ferdinand came back to his room. He was quite tired- he had travelled several hours this morning to get some rare Adrestian flowers to put on Hubert’s nightstand. He was certain that somehow, this smell could wake him up. Ferdinand barely contained a yawn as he undressed for the night. He took his nightclothes from his cupboard and as he was dressing, he noticed some black cat hair on them. He smiled and put himself into bed.

He had just closed his eyes for a few seconds when he heard a crashing sound.

“What in the-” he managed to mutter, jumping out of bed. In the faint moonlight glow, he noticed a shadow, collapsed on the ground. He scrambled to light the candle on his nightstand, and let out a gasp. “H-Hubert!”

Hubert was panting heavily, studying his surroundings with panic on his face. His eyes were searching for the enemy, and his hands for a weapon. He couldn’t hear Ferdinand’s words as he approached carefully, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he hissed and tried to pull away, but bumped against Ferdinand’s desk. “Hubert! Calm down- it is me, Ferdinand!”

Hubert’s shoulders dropped and he suddenly looked appeased when he heard Ferdinand’s name. “F-Ferdinand-” His eyesight was blurry. He raised his hands to touch the figure before him, glistening in a warm tangerine colour. He cupped Ferdinand’s face with his hands, and the glowing figure drew him into his arms. His nose twitched when he felt soft hair that smelled like southern fruits and flowers. Ferdinand felt Hubert’s heart throbbing against his chest as he pressed him closer. He gently caressed the back of his head, murmuring comforting words, until his heartbeat calmed down. 

When Hubert got back to his senses, he pulled out of the embrace and cleared his throat. “I- I died- what the hell is happening-” His voice was rough and weak. Ferdinand stood up and pulled him back on his feet. Seeing that he wasn’t too sure how to stand on his two feet anymore, he sat him on a chair next to his desk and put a blanket around his shoulders. “Do not say another word, Hubert.” His smile was soft and reassuring. “I am going to prepare you some coffee, bring some biscuits, and then _I_ am the one doing the talking.”

Hubert was swallowing the burning coffee down his throat without a thought as Ferdinand told him everything. When he got to Edelgard’s demise, he paused. He could not say exactly what happened- he did not saw her, after all. Everything he knew was that she died.

Silence engulfed the room. Hubert wasn’t one for condolences, nor grief. He just felt submerged by emptiness. Staring down his dry cup, he asked where she was buried. Ferdinand explained that they had found a little clearing in the forest near Enbarr; she was hidden from any angry mobs wanting to desecrate her tomb.

“I will bring my personal map,” Hubert did not look him in the eye. “For you to mark the precise location.”

Ferdinand nodded without a word. All the sorrow he felt several weeks ago came rushing back at him; his hand gently moved to cover Hubert’s. Several minutes passed in silence, Ferdinand relishing the warmth under his hand, their bare fingers touching one another- and then he suddenly remembered that he was in his nightgown- and noticed that Hubert was still in the dishevelled clothes they gave him- 

“Well,” Hubert must have felt the same sudden embarrassment, because he jumped on his feet and went for the door. “I… thank you. I will go find Byleth right away. We need to think about our next move. We have waited long enough.”

“Wait!” Hubert stopped at the door. Ferdinand blushed. “We also need to talk about- What you said when-”

“How _embarrassing_,” interrupted Hubert, “to say such things and not to die, hm?”

And then he left. The room was now bathed in the soft and timid light of dawn. Ferdinand did not understand everything, but he swore that in the darkness of his room, he saw Hubert’s cheeks turn crimson.


	10. We talked when peace returned.

After the final battle against Those Who Slither in The Dark, Byleth’s army was ecstatic. There were some strange rumours circulating- some soldiers murmured that they had seen a masked dark mage on the battlefield. A few swore to have seen said mage giving Thales the final blow amidst the confusion of battle, with an inhumane power that looked like a long-simmered revenge.

With those slithering shadows eradicated, peace finally walked the land again. Many celebrated the victory with their comrades, friends, family; the others cried the death of said comrades, friends, and family. Ferdinand felt, not only elated, but hopeful, relieved of the burden that crushed him all these years. The genuine smile of optimism returned on his face, and his kindness inspired many to forgive the Adrestrian people. The unification of Fódlan also had begun. Byleth became the new ruler of the continent, and soon appointed Ferdinand von Aegir as Prime Minister, on top of the Ministry of Adrestian affairs.

His Emperor dead, Hubert struggled to find a purpose to his existence in this new world order he never wished for. Byleth had granted every Adrestian prisoner an amnesty; they wanted their new relations with the old Empire to be based on healthy foundations, not on resentment and hatred. They kept a close eye on the potential rebels and, since Hubert had been the second mastermind of this bloody war, they decided to keep him as a prisoner. His existence had to remain a secret, if not for a while, for his entire life. Hubert was used to live in the shadows, so it wasn't really a sacrifice for him- but he took care of not letting any smile appear on his face when Byleth sentenced him.

“I could take him as prisoner of war in my manor, since I have retrieved my domain,” said Ferdinand to Byleth, half-jokingly. “It _really_ is an impregnable fortress- I could not reclaim it for years, after all.” He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ah," Hubert smiled in return. "So, this is the _actual_ punishment."

Byleth did not understand the joke, and accepted the agreement.


	11. We finally found the words.

In this cold morning, snow was falling upon Ferdinand’s winter garden. Among the flowers that blossomed everywhere, near a fountain covered in rose petals, a small garden table. Ferdinand and Hubert sat down, drinking tea for one, coffee for the other. For several minutes they enjoyed the silence, the warmth of their blankets upon their shoulders, the sent of the flowers and the drinks.

“So, we are not going to talk about it, hm?” muttered Ferdinand, his hand cupping his face.

“About what?” asked Hubert, without looking up from his papers. Ferdinand had secretly appointed him secretary of the Ministry of Adrestrian Affairs. Hubert gladly accepted the occupation.

“About, hm,” Ferdinand hesitated. “…Our feelings for each other? Or something?”

Hubert stared at Ferdinand, who suddenly seemed to find the floor rather interesting.

“I thought old married couples did not talk about such things,” said Hubert with a smile.

_How could he say things like that with such a soft smile? _Ferdinand blushed. “Hm, well, sure,” he stuttered. He did not dare say anything more, sufficiently embarrassed with Hubert’s answer. After a little awkward silence, Hubert sighed and put his papers down.

“If you want, I will write you a letter,” Hubert said, mischievous. “Or, since I am a man of few words, I could _demonstrate_ it.”

Ferdinand jolted. “Fine, fine, Hubert, I got it, do not _dare_ say anything more-”

“If I pull you into a close embrace, will it suffice to say I love you?” continued Hubert. “If I pull your face even closer and put my lips against yours, will it suffice? If I asked you to come to my quarters, will it suffice? If our bodies pressed against each other in the middle of a heated night, will it suffice?”

Hubert was thoroughly enjoying himself, as Ferdinand was redder by the minute. And then he couldn’t hear it anymore. “Alright!” he finally shouted, standing up abruptly. “I understand! It was silly, I am sorry, I am not going to ask for anything anymore-”

“Ferdinand.” Hubert’s voice was suddenly serious, and his eyes truthful and sincere. “…I am sure that you know by now how much you mean to me. And if you ask,” It was his turn to blush. “I will try to describe to you every palpitation of my heart when I see you, the delight of having you near me, the ravishment of loosing myself in your amber eyes.”

Ferdinand tried not to faint, overwhelmed by the burning passion that stirred in his heart. He sat and tried to regain his breath. “As for me…” he added sheepishly, “I will… maybe… recite to you the poems I composed at your intention.” Hubert gazed at him wide-eyed. “…But only if you murmur all of these things to my ear first.”

Hubert laughed. “It is fine by me. But we are not compelled to do it now-” He took Ferdinand’s hand into his. “We have a lifetime before us.”


End file.
